Knight of Truth
by Kidara
Summary: Michael and Kitt do some soul searching and switching one night... Finished!
1. Chapter 1: Being followed

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isnt mine...

the song isnt mine either.. its Phil Collins

* * *

**Knight of Truth**

In the deepest of the night, a solid black raven swooped down to perch silently on a long dead skeleton of a tree. Its head turned slowly as it followed the progress of the only other moving thing. A car as black as the night around it, sped around a corner, its only lights sending twin beams down the road in front of it. The car dissapeared around another corner, the whine of its turbine engine fading into the night. As the car dissapeared, the raven took flight once again, silently turning in the direction the car had been headed.

Inside the black trans am, Michael Knight shifted and glanced at the darkened front of the cars voice modulator. He knew Kitt was hurt and mad at him, he also knew that what had happened had been entirely his own fault. But admitting that to his partner was harder then it should have been. He sighed softly and wandered what he could say to make Kitt talk to him again. He had tried several times to get Kitt to speak, but he had been met with silence. Michael leaned back in the seat, letting his hands drift off the steering wheel and into his lap. The light on the dash switched from norm to auto cruise as the car took over the driving, remaining silent. He closed his eyes and replayed the last few hours over in his mind.

Sixteen hours earlier they had wrapped up a case, through out the mission, Kitt had warned him probally a hundred times to be carefull. The last time he had said those words, Michael had snapped and told him that if he couldnt stop mothering him, that he should shut up. He knew it was in Kitts programing to look out for him, but he felt the car was over doing it. So he had shut off the com-link and headed after the felons on foot. Kitt had started to follow him, until Michael had barked at him to stay put.He had nearly been killed, and would have if it hadnt of been for Kitts turbo boost, placing himself in the path of the bullets. Instead of being grateful at the time Michael had yelled at his partner. He groaned silently still hearing the words he had said, echoing through his mind. "Kitt, I told you to stay put! How can i trust you if you wont follow my instructions!" Kitts response had been quiet, pointing out that if not for his actions Michael would be dead. "If i cant trust you then how can i work with you, Kitt?" Michael had slammed the car door shut and went to finish up the paper work the authorities required.

By the time he had returned he had cooled off and was feeling terrible. He had tried to say he was sorry and that he hadnt meant it, But Kitt had remained completely silent. Michael took over control of the car and pulled it to a stop on the shoulder of the road. Turning the engine off he got out and walked to the front of the car. They were parked on a small hill overlooking a town. He gazed out at the town for a minute before turning back to look at the car. Kitt had turned his headlights and scanner off and even as close as he was the dark car as nearly impossible to see.

"Kitt?" silence... "Come on Kitt talk to me, please." There was a long quiet pause. "What would you have me say?" Michael moved to rest against the hood of the car, but Kitt rolled back a few feet. "You said you cant trust me, Michael... If you cant, then i cant work with you" Then to Knights shock the car rolled back even further from him. "Alright, Kitt lets go vack to the foundation, maybe we can discuss this tomorrow, when im more awake. Michael moved to the side of the car and tried the door and stiffened when it didnt open right away. Then the door opened and he slid in, setting the car in motion, silence once again filling the interior.

High above them the raven once again took flight as it followed the car. Suddenly it swooped down, straight at the trans am, there was a bright flash of light then complete darkness. Inside the car, Michael cried out and slumped unconcious against the seat. "Michael!" Kitt started to pull of the road when there was another bright flash of light and everything went dark.

The raven had dissapeared, and nothing else moved but the black car as it slowly rolled to a stop on the shoulder of the deserted road. For six hours the car sat motionless, completely dark inside and out. Through out the night small animals moved under and over it, usually the car would have protested, but no sounds came from it this time. The sun began to rise and all the night sounds died away. Inside the car lights began to glow and come on slowly.

Michael yawned and stretched slowly. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to make sence of what he was seeing. He could see two versions of the road, which he usually saw on Kitts monitors, and he could see himself, slumped sideways in the seat, snoring softly._ Whats going on?_ "Kitt?... Kitt!" There was a deeper snore from Michaels body and it shifted but no other answer. He tried to move what he thought would be his arm and was surprised when Kitts door suddenly opened. He dropped his arm and the door slammed shut. Groaning softly as it sank in just where he was, He tried moving forward and was shocked when the car shot backwards. Searching for the brakes frantically, he finally found them and brought the car to a stop. _How in the world does kitt operate this thing?_ Timidly he began to explore different things, grinning to himself when he tried to activate the turbo boost and the windshield wipers flicked across the windshield.

Kitt drifted up from the darkness of sleep slowly, he began a systems check as normal and was stunned when it didnt work. Activating his optical monitors, he jerked to full awareness as he saw the interior of the car from an entirely different point of view then he ever had before... the drivers seat. "Michael?" The lights on the voice box lit up slightly "Look who finally woke up" Kitts voice trembled with uncertainty "Michael, whats going on? I dont sleep and i definately dont dream... do i?" "Im not sure what happened, except i know we arent dreaming and that i could definately get used to this." The car gently began rolling forward then moved onto the road, picking up speed.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to Terms

Disclaimer... Knight Rider belongs to those who own it... not me

* * *

**Knight of Truth**

**_Chapter 2: Coming to terms_**

Kitt stretched still not entirely used to the movements of this body. The car suddenly shot forward into pursuit mode then did a turbo boost for no reason at all. "Michael becareful!" "Still being a mother hen Kitt, Im trying to learn how this works. You know you might want to try learning a few things about my body too"Michael pulled the trans am to a stop alongside the road. "What do you mean, Michael?" He grinned from inside the cpu. "Well its a little difficult learning to drive the car from this side... I can imagine it would be difficult to walk in my body as youve never walked before..." "I see your point"

Kitt opened the door and slid out, but as he attempted to take a step he fell back against the cars side. "Kitt, you need to try moving one foot first then the other, not both at once" Kitt took a shaky step, keeping one hand on the cars hood as he moved. Slowly he got the hang of it and grew confident enough to walk around the car without touching it. "Thats great, Kitt" Kitt moved back to the drivers side and slid in. :"Thanks Michael" "Well as confusing as this is, at least one good things come of it, your talking to me again" Kitt frowned and looked down at the voice modulator. "But nothings changed, you dont trust me and i cant work with someone who cant" "Kitt..." Michael was interuppted by a beep "whats that?" "Being out here i didnt hear it, but if i was to guess i would say its probally Devon calling" Another beep sounded, seeming slightly more impatient then the last one. Michael groaned. "Dont tell him about this yet Kitt" "But we have to, maybe Bonnie can fix it"Another impatient beep"I think it may be out of her league, Ok heres Devon, Pretend to be me Kitt or he'll think we're crazy"

One of the monitors lit up showing a picture of a man behind a desk looking through a folder. "Michael i have a new assignement for you" Michael groaned silently. "With all due respect Devon,I dont think Mic... I am ready for another case yet" Obviously engaged in reading the document, Devon didnt catch the slip of tongue. "Is there any chance we can postpone this for a couple days?" Michael spoke up from inside the cpu. "Michael is right Devon, We both need a little time" This time Devon looked up, raising his eyebrows. Maybe they did need a break, Kitt had never sided with Michael before when he was trying to get out of a case. Sighing softly he put the folder to the side and leaned forward. "Alright ill give you two a week off, but at the end of that week i expect to see both of you willing to do a little hard work" He reached forward and snapped the vid-phone off.

Michael sighed thankfull that they wouldnt have to go into a case like this. He needed to get things cleared up with Kitt also, and this would be a good time to do so. Accessing the section of map near them, Michael found a small lake nearby and started the car moving again. "Where are we going?" Kitts voice was devoid of emotion as he moved a hand over the steering wheel. "Somewhere that we can talk" Michael pulled onto a dirt road and sent the car down it at nearly a hundred mph. Kitt decided he didnt like not knowing exactly where they were or where they were going , and didnt like the speed at which they were going. But he bit off anything he was about to say as they slammed to a halt near a crystal blue lake. Kitt got out and walked hesitatingly along the waters side. Michael followed him, wincing at the squishing mud beneath his tires.

Silence reigned for a moment as Michael wasnt sure how to start. "Kitt... I honestly didnt mean that i didnt trust you, I do." Kitt was about to reply when his foot slipped on a muddy section of sand. Michael slammed on the brakes to keep from running his partner over. Kitt sat up,disconcertedat being nose to nose with the car. His eyes followed the scanner as it tracked along its path, before standing up shakily. "Kitt are you ok?" Kitt leaned against the front of the car heavily. _How do i get myself into these kind of things?_ "Kitt?" "Im ok, Michael." He sighed and moved over to a large rock sitting near a tree and eased down on it slowly. The black car glided quietly over beside him before cutting off the engine. Up above them in the darkest part of the tree, the raven shifted, watching the car and the man silently.

"If you didnt mean that you couldnt trust me then why did you say it?" Kitt wasnt looking at him but he could here the slight fear in his voice. "I guess i was stressed and took it out on you, Im sorry. theres no excuse for it i know... But Kitt... If i was completely honest with you and myself, Id have to say that theres no one i trust more then you." "Theres no one i trust more then you either Michael" Kitt responded slowly and quietly.Michael sighed deeply then grinned teasingly. "So buddy... How about a little fun?" Kitt looked up and said "Michael! how can you think of having fun at time like this? Shouldnt we be trying to figure out how to get our own bodies back?" Suddenly standing up Kitt glared at the cars scanner. "We dont know how we got changed in the first place Kitt... and i fully intend to have some fun while im in here" Grinning, Michael shot off along the shore sending a spray of water ten feet into the air.Kitt laughed and shouted "Dont get to attached! I want my body back!

to be continued...

* * *

Favourite: Thanks for the review... I really didnt think i would start this story but i couldnt get it out of my head. I will finish it though! thats a promise. I just hope its coming along good.


	3. Chapter 3: The true test begins

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isnt mine...

**

* * *

**

**Knight of Truth**

**_Chapter 3: The true test begins_**

The small town near Crystal Lake bloomed with activity. People jostling each other as they hurried about their business. Vehicles of every color shining and glistening in the midday sun as their drivers concentrated on the rush of traffic. Activity seemed to pause for an instant as a once black trans am moved slowly along with the rest of the traffic. At the moment the car was brown... sand, mud and dirt caked every possible surface. Reeds and plants normally found in a lake hung off the cars spoiler. The only visible clean area was the space on the nose of the car where a red light tracked slowly back and forth.

"Michael, Do you know what Bonnie would say if she could see you right now?" Michael groaned. He knew he would never hear the end of this. "How was i supposed to know the river bed would collapse?" Kitt grinned slightly evily "You could have used your scanner, and watched where you were going" The car pulled into a gas station that also had a section for washing cars. "Well now the tables are turned, Kitt. You get to do the washing for a change." Kitt made a face and grabbed at his stomach as it suddenly issued a loud grumble. "What in the worldwas _that_?" Michael laughed."I think your hungry, you can get some food from the station." Kitt looked slightly disgusted. "Hopefully they have something other then the greasy food your always eating"

Kitt stepped out of the car and headed towards the main building that served as the store.Feeling as if he was being watched he glanced up,seeing the black raven for the first time. Finding it strange that the raven was in these parts, he quickly dismissed it as his stomach growled again. Above, the raven switched his gaze back to the car. Its large yellow eyes unblinking as it stared at the car. _The true test of trust will begin soon, you must be prepared for it. Both of you. _Michael jumped as he heard the quiet, erie voice. Extending the cars scanner range he picked up nothing. Relaxing slightly he decided it had been his imagination.Kitt glanced up curiously as he came out of the store, but couldnt see the raven anywhere. As Kitt started to wash the remains of the lake off the car, Michael considered telling him what he had heard, then decided against it.Kitt would probally think he was crazy.

Laterthey were back on the road, and night had begun to fall. They were headed back towards the foundation. It would take the remainder of their week to get there, if they didnt hurry. They had just began discussing how they would tell Bonnie and Devon about this, as they were certain they couldnt keep it hidden. "Really Michael, You cant really think that they would think we're crazy" "Come on Kitt, Think!If we were Bonnie and Devon would we believe it?" Kitt sighed and tried to take control of the car, disconcerted when Michael didnt release control. "When put that way i guess not. Can't I drive?" They argued good naturedly for almost an hour before Michael released command of the car. Outside and high above the car, the raven flew, diving once again at the car in what seemed like a suicidal move. there was the flash of light again. When the light dimmed, the raven was gone again. But this time,it wasnt the only thing that had disappeared, where there had once been a car and its driver there was nothing. Nor any evidence that they had ever been there.

Kitt groaned as he tried to stand up. _What hit us?_ _Or did we hit something?_ Looking around he found he was ina meadow, and that there was no sign of Michael anywhere. Lifting his wrist he tried to activate the com-link. Nothing happened. He turned slowly trying to figure out where he was.He stopped still as he heard a soft voice in his mind. _You should hurry... your friend needs you more now then ever._ Shocked, Kitt wasnt sure how to respond. "Who are you? What have you done with Michael? Answer me!"_You must find him on your own... before the sun rises in the heavens once again. _The voice was gone just as it had arrived. Kitt looked desperately around, then began walking, he had no way of telling if he was going the right way. He knew he couldnt stay there though, He had to find Michael.

Michael shivered as he came to, he tried to move and found he couldnt. Each time he tried pain rushed through his sensors. "Kitt? Kitt? Where are you?" He stiffened as he heard the same eirie voice as before. _Kitt cant answer you... _"What have you done to him! If youve hurt him i'll..." _You'll do what? you cant even move... Besides i havent done anything to him. If you trust him with your soul, and he returns the same trust, both of you will survive the night. _Michael swallowed hard, or would have if he'd been in his own body. He remembered the earlier words about a test. "What happens if one of us doesnt pass the test?" _Then some things will be lost forever..._

* * *

I must admit this story is turning away from the way i intended it to go. However it seems to have gained a life of its own. Thank you to everyone thats reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond Programming

Disclaimer: Wish i did own Knight Rider... hehe but i dont.. Song: You'll Be In My Heart is by Phil Collins. And i dont own that either :P

Sorry for leaving the last chapter the way i did. Funny thing is i had most of the story mapped out in my mind but i couldnt figure out a suitable test for them. I finally decided on this one.

**Knight of Truth**

_**Chapter 4: Beyond Programming**_

Michael put every ounce of power he could find in trying to break free of what ever was holding him.

_Fighting it will not get you anywhere... you must trust in your partners ability to free you. And trust in your own ability to free him. _The voice was still quiet, and yet deadly serious.

He growled in frusteration, and wished with all his heart that Kitt was alright. Calming slightly, he took the time to look around. There wasnt anything holding him in place. He sat upon a small hillside near a dirt road. He sifted through programs, some of which, would not grant him access. Finally finding the program he was looking for he set about running a complete systems check. What he found, scared him. System after system was shutting down, yet he could not find a reason for it. There were no viruses. No damage that he could find. And yet major systems were shutting down. As more and more systems went down, he tried to fight it. It was no use though. He began to shut down systems he didnt need to conserve energy.

Kitt had covered alot of ground in a couple of hours, but had found no trace of Michael. Exhausted he sank on to a fallen log, folding his arms across his knees he buried his head against them.

The voice he had heard before came again, just as soft and quiet as before. _Ready to give up? I would have thought you werestronger then that._

Kitt lookedaround tiredly. "What is it that you want from me? Why dont you just take me to Michael?"

_If i was to take you there it would prove nothing, except that you dont care... dont trust..._

Kitt sighed and stood up, moving tiredly on. He wasnt used to this body still. Wasnt used to the way it could feel pain or get wore out. He could still feel the presence of the being that had caused this, could feel it hovering at the edges of his mind.

Michael shifted idly through stuff inside the cpu, he was bored and had no idea what he could do to find Kitt as most of the cars systems had already dhut down. Wincing as he came across a file obviously containing what Kitt liked in music, he started to push it aside until one song kept seperate from the others caught his attention. Wondering why it was in a seperate file he started to play it.  


Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

Kitt jumped as he heard the soft lyrics coming from the presence that still hovered in his mind. Recognising them he closed his eyes and simply listened, letting his feet lead him in the direction he could feel they were coming from.

_For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry _

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

As the song died away the entity pulled itself out of Kitts reach. As he felt the presense vanish he open his eyes and looked around him. He was near a dirt road that lead down a small hill. His eyes slowly rested on the top of the hill and his heart jumped as he saw the black car sitting there. He was off and running before he even realised it.

Michael was stunned at the power behind the song, its simple lyrics expressing so much. Suddenly hearing running feet he tried to activate his scanner but realised it was one of the many systems no longer working. His door opened a second later and someone slid in.

"Michael...? Michael? Are you ok?" Kitts voice was anxious as he noticed all the lights that would normally be lit up were dark.

"Kitt! You cant know how good it is to hear your voice." His own voice was getting quieter as he talked sounding tired and distant.

"Whats wrong? You sound so tired..."  
"The cars systems are shutting down... I cant even see anymore... I dont know what to do..." Michaels voice was continueing to soften.

"Michael... perhaps..." Kitts voice was trembling with worry.  
"What Kitt?"  
"No... I dont think i can do it... It goes against everything..." He dropped his head to press his forehead against the steering wheel.  
"Out with it Kitt!"  
"If we shut down all the systems... Theres a chance that Bonnie can bring you back... But theres also the chance that it could kill you... That we wouldnt be able to bring the systems back online.

Michael groaned softly. "Theres no other way, Kitt. Do it."  
"I cant... I cant take a life... and theres the definate possiblity that it wouldnt work... You'd die... Im supposed to protect you." Kitt could feel a wetness under his eyes and he lifted a finger to wipe it away, stunned.

"Kitt, there are times ive seen you go beyond your programming... youve done it from the day i met you. Please Kitt... If im your friend... if you trust me..."

"I trust you Michael, I always have..." Kitt was openly crying now, sliding a trembling hand to the pad of buttons below the gear shift, he hesitated. "I swear we will do everything in our power to bring you back..."  
"I know Kitt... but i want you to know im glad to have known you... to have had a friend like you..."Michaels voiced had died to the point of near inaudiblity.

"Goodbye Michael... I'm sorry..." Tears slid freely down Kitts cheeks as he pressed the first two buttons in the sequence to start the shut down.  
"Dont be... sorry... good...bye...buddy..." Michaels voice died away completely.

Kitt closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he pressed the last two buttons. As his finger pushed the last one, the world around them disapeared in a blinding white light.The light died away to a world that was completely dark, yet he wasnt alone. He could feel the presence of the one responcible for all this near by. And with a stunned surprise he realised he could feel Michaels presence as well.

_Im impressed... you both have passed the test._

Michaels voice rose, full of anger. "You had no right to hold us, to test us!"

_Didnt i? It was something that had to be done... You were finally able to trust Kitt completely...Believe that he would do the right thing. And Kitt was able to bypass his very programming to do what he trusted was the right thing to do._

"You used us!"

_Have i? In any case you both haveearned the rightto continue... think about what you have learned this night._

The voice died away despite Michael and Kitts protests. Once again there was the blinding white light, then complete darkness.

* * *

KITT: Thanks for the advice, and while i attempted to make an improvement on this one i will do much better on the next one. :P


	5. Chapter 5: Journeys End?

Disclaimer: Wish i did own Knight Rider... hehe but i dont..

* * *

.**Knight of Truth**

_**Chapter 5: Journeys End?**_

Twin beams of light shined on the road in front of the black trans am as it sped around a corner. The raven sat in the dead tree watching the car as it once again disapeared around another turn. This time however the raven didnt follow the car, She turned her head towards the north and took flight.

Inside the car, both driver and AI were silent. This silence was different then the one from before. Not uncomfortable, it was full of understanding. "Michael..." Kitt asked quietly, as if afraid to disturb the silence.

"Yeah Kitt?" Michael shifted in the seat and smiled softly at the voice modulator.  
"Did it really happen? Or did we imagine it?"  
"Well i find it hard to believe that we both imagined it... I dont know how it happened. But i do believe it did."

Silence filled the car again, this time lasting a long time, until Kitt spoke up again. "Michael?"  
Laughing softly, completely happy, Michael let Kitt take control of the car. "Yeah Kitt?"  
"Devons calling"  
"Put him through... Hey Devon, got a new case for us?"  
The gentleman sitting behind the desk smiled and reached for a cup of tea. "Actually no, thats why i was calling. To let you and Kitt know you could take a few days off. Rest, relax and have some fun"

Devons face vanished from the monitor as he cut the transmission. "Well Kitt, what should we do?"

There was a definate grin in Kitts voice as he sent the car into pursuit mode, turning off the road onto a familiar dirt road leading to Crystal Lake. "Just what the man said... Have fun!"

Flying farther away, the raven paused in her flight when she hear a very distant splash, as if something large had hit water at a great speed. Shaking her head in amusement she disapearred into the dark sky.

Three nights later a brown car that may have once been black crept onto the foundation grounds. Moving silently towards the garage, it used its only its scanner to find its way. Both the driver and the car winced as the garage door made a creaking sound as it opened. Pulling into the garage, they realised to late that someone was already up and working.

Bonnie turned as she heard the garage door open, surprised that she hadnt heard the cars turbine engines approach. Her mouth fell open in utter disbelief as her eyes took in the sight before her. The once proud trans am was coated in several layers of dried, caked mud. Its windshield looked like token swipes had been take to clean it, but mud was still caked on most of the serface. Dried plants that once may have lived in a lake hung from the windshield wipers, mirrors, and rear spoiler. As she took in the sight before her her disbelief quickly turned to anger.

Seeing the look on Bonnies face Michael reached for the gear shift, but Kitt was ahead of him and already had the car backing up. Bonnie slammed a hand down on the desk next to her and the garage door slammed shut just as Kitts bumper thumped into it. Matching groans came from the car and driver as they realised they were trapped.

The End


End file.
